Dual, or two-sided printing comprises the simultaneous or near simultaneous printing or imaging of a first side and a second side of print media, opposite the first side. Two-sided direct thermal printing of media comprising a document such as a transaction receipt is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,784,906 and 6,759,366 the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference herein. In two-sided direct thermal printing, a two-sided direct thermal printer is configured to allow concurrent printing on both sides of two-sided thermal media moving along a media feed path through the printer. In such printers a thermal print head is disposed on each of two sides of the media for selectively applying heat to one or more thermally sensitive coatings thereon. The coatings change color when heat is applied, by which printing is provided on the respective sides.